Yuna and the Beast
by Dissidia Disney
Summary: Part of my Dissidia/Disney series. Once upon a time, a great blitzball player was turned into a hideous monster. Can the outcast village beauty Yuna see through his form to see the kind soul within?
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,  
A blitz ball player lived in the city of Zanarkand.  
Although he had everything his heart desired,  
The player was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.  
But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle,  
And offered him a single crystal in return for shelter from the bitter cold.  
Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the player sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,  
But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,  
For beauty is found within.  
And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away  
To reveal the beautiful goddess of harmony, Cosmos.  
The player tried to apologize, but it was too late,  
For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
And as punishment, she transformed him into the hideous Chaos, and placed a powerful spell on Zanarkand, and all who lived there.  
Ashamed of his monstrous form, Chaos concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic sphere grid as his only window to the outside world.  
The crystal she had offered was truly an enchanted crystal, which would shatter until his 21st year.  
If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return,  
By the time the last shard broke, then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain Chaos for all time.  
As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope.  
For who could ever learn to love Chaos?


	2. She Really is a Funny Girl

*Opens to reveal a small home in the outskirts of Besaid. The door opens and a young girl named Yuna in a light blue dress walks out, holding a basket, and walks towards the town*

Yuna -  
Little town  
It's a quiet village,  
Everyday  
Like the one before.  
Little town  
Full of little people,  
Waking up, to, say...

Villager-  
RAMMU!

Villager-  
RAMMU!

Villager-  
Rammu!

Villager-  
Rammu!

Villager-  
RAMMU!

Yuna-  
There goes the shopkeep with his pack like always,  
So many Pheonix Downs to sell.  
Every morning just the same,  
Since the morning that we came,  
To this poor prevential town-

Shopkeep-  
Mornin' Yuna!

Yuna-  
Morning Mister!

Shopkeep-  
Where are you off to, ya?

Yuna-  
The temple!  
I just watched the most wonderful sphere!  
About a fighter and a man in armor and-

Shopkeep-  
That's nice.  
Lulu!  
The potions!  
Hurry up, ya!

Old ladies-  
Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question.  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?

Lady-  
Never part of any crowd.

Man-  
Cause her heads up on some cloud!

People-  
No denying she's a funny girl, Yuna!

Man-  
Rammu!

Lady-  
Good day!

Man-  
How is your family?

Lady-  
Rammu!

Man-  
Good day!

Lady-  
How is your wife?

Lady-  
I need! Six potions!

Man-  
That's too expensive!

Yuna-  
There must be more than this prevential life!

*Yuna finally arrives at the temple. The Emperor it sitting in a chair, lazilly staring at a floating image in a sphere grid*

Emperor-  
Great, it's Yuna...

Yuna-  
Uhm, good morning.  
I've come to return the sphere I borrowed.

Emperor-  
Sigh, back already?

Yuna-  
I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop watching.  
Have you gotten anything new?

Emperor-  
You come here everyday, and everyday I tell you no!

Yuna-  
Well, okay.  
I'll just take this one then.  
*Yuna picks up a sphere from the shelf*

Emperor-  
For the record, you're the only one to ever look at that one.

Yuna-  
Well, it's my favorite.  
A planet in danger, and evil corporation, a sweet flower girl, magic orbs-

Emperor-  
If you like it so much just keep it and never come back!

Yuna-  
But, mister-

Emperor-  
Did I stutter! Shoo, shoo!

Yuna-  
Well, anyways, thank you so much for the sphere!  
*She exits the temple*

Boys-  
Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar,  
I wonder if she's feeling well.

Girls-  
Always acting so darn queer!

Boys-  
Always watching those darn spheres!

Everyone-  
What a puzzle to the rest of us, Yuna!

Yuna-  
Aaaaaaaaaah, isn't this amaaaaaziiing,  
It's my favorite part because you'll see,  
Heres, where he summons meeeeteoooooor,  
But it doesn't hit the planet's face until Disc 3!

Lady-  
Now it's not wonder that her name means young,  
She looks much younger than is true.

Man-  
But behind that fair facade,  
I'm afraid she's rather odd.  
Very different from the rest of us...

Everyone-  
She's nothing like the rest of us,  
So different from the rest of us, Yuna!

*Gilgamesh with a bag starts to run around in circles. He puts his bag out to catch something, but it falls next to him instead. It was a Arhiman with a sword in it.*  
*Gilgamesh picks it up and runs up to Jecht, returning the sword and putting it in the bag"

Gilgamesh-  
Wow, good eye, you're the greatest warrior in all of Spira, Jecht.

Jecht-  
Damn straight!

Gilgamesh-  
No monster stands a chance against your blade... and a very fine blade it is...  
Chicks dig blades!

Jecht-  
That they do, Gilgy, that they do.  
And I"m gonna use it to impress that one.  
*Jecht points to Yuna*

Gilgamesh-  
The summoner's daughter!?  
But she hangs out with that kook!

Jecht-  
Got a problem with that!?  
*He glares at Gilgamesh*

Gilgamesh-  
DEAR GOD NO!  
But shes-

Jecht-  
The most beautiful girl in town!  
And that makes her the best!  
And don't I deserve the best... WELL DON'T I!?  
*glares at Gilgamesh again*

Gilgamesh-  
YES! YES!

Jecht-  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell,  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful and me,  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry her.

*He chases Yuna off. Terra, Tifa, and Penelo stare at him as he goes, pumping a water pump*

Girls-  
Look there, he goes  
Isn't he manly!  
Master, Lord Jecht  
Oh he's so tough!  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall dark glimmering bronzed god.

Random people-  
Rammu!  
Hello!  
How are ya?  
Wanna play?  
You call this gyshall!?  
What lovely dolls!  
Some gil.  
Five feet.  
Ten pounds.  
I'll get the sword.  
This ether-  
Those chocobos-  
- too cheap!  
- they're huge!

Yuna-  
There must be more than this prevential life!

Jecht-  
Just watch while I go make Yuna my wife!

Everyone-  
Look there she goes that girl is strange but special,  
A most peculiar mademoiselle!  
She's just as wierd as Sin,  
She doesn't quite fit in!  
She really is a funny girl,  
A beauty but a funny girl,  
She really is a funny girl...  
YUUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Yuna begins to return to her home. She's already begun watching the sphere. Dazed and distracted, She doesn't notice Jecht sneaking up on her.*


	3. Enter the Zanarkand Ruins

Jecht-  
Mornin', Yuna.

Yuna-  
Oh, hellor Sir Jecht.  
*Jecht reaches around and steals the Sphere from her*  
Sir Jecht, could you please give that back.

Jecht-  
I'm just checkin' it out.  
How can you watch this.  
3 Discs!? Ha! How could anyone sit through all that!?

Yuna-  
Well, I think it's good.  
And it's very popular, lot's of people like it.

Jecht-  
Overblown if you ask me.  
Things like these should be on one Disc so I don't get bored so fast.  
*Jecht throws the Sphere into the ocean water*  
Besides, you're wasting yur time.  
Wouldn't you rather spend that time with me?

Tifa, Terra, Penelo-  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Jecht-  
Any girl would be lucky to have all of this!  
*Jecht flexes and starts punching air*  
Ain't this more interesting?

Yuna-  
Well, some people rather enjoy spending their time watching spheres.

Jecht-  
Like who?  
Here, come with me.  
*She bends down to pick up the sphere, and after she does, he puts her arm around her and starts walking off*  
*He steals the sphere again*'

Yuna-  
Sir Jecht, please give that back!

Tifa-  
How dare she!

Terra-  
Who does she think she is!?

Penelo-  
What a god!

Yuna-  
As fun as this is Sir Jecht, I have to get back and check on Golbez.  
*She breaks free of his grip and starts to step back*  
Now, if you'll excuse me.

Gilgamesh-  
HA! Golbez!? You mean that crazy guy who thinks he can go to the moon?  
*Gilgamesh and Jecht break out in laughter*

Yuna-  
Golbez is not crazy!  
He can do it! I believe in him!

Jecht-  
Yeah, what's wrong with you Gilgamesh!?  
*He stabs Gilgamesh and kicks him into a wall*

Yuna-  
Golbez will make it some day, and I have a feeling that day is soon!  
*The roof of Yuna's house is sudden blown off in a burst of fire*  
*Yuna runs off to check on it while Jecht laughs hysterically. Gilgamesh attempts laughter while lying in a puddle of his own blood*

*Yuna stumbles over rubble around the practically destroyed home. She sees Armorless Golbez face first in a pile of scrapmetal*

Yuna-  
Golbez! Golbez!  
Are you okay Golbez!?

Golbez-  
*He pulls himself out of the rubble, with more than a few cuts*  
Yeah yeah, it's alright.  
I'm just about ready to give up on this damn ship!  
*He picks up a lazer pointer and fires it menicingly at the rocket ships he's been working on*

Yuna-  
Oh Golbez, you say that everyday.

Golbez-  
Well this time I mean it!  
I gave up crystal collecting for this, and nothing to show for it!  
I was silly to think I could ever go back to the moon!  
... I'm from the moon ya know!

Yuna-  
Yes yes, you're a Lunarian and all that.  
You tell that story all the time.  
But I believe that you can do this.  
All you gotta do is get this thing airborne, and you can take off.  
Think of how amazing it'll be. You'll be the first man to land on, uhm, I mean, the first man to return to the moon.

Golbez-  
... You really think I can?

Yuna-  
Of course!

Golbez-  
Well then... TO THE MOON I GO!  
I knew I did the right thing when I took you in after your father's death!  
Lemme just get my space suit!  
*He jumps into a nearby closet*

Yuna-  
That's great.  
Uhm, Golbez, do you find me... odd?

Golbez-  
Odd? Why would you say a thing like that?  
*Golbez steps out in his space suit. A bunch of blue armor, spikes of different lengths, two very differently sized shoulder pads, and a cape.*

Yuna-  
Well, a few people in town, they find me, odd.  
This town seems to be unable to appreciate someone as into spheres as me.  
It seems all they want me to do is settle down with Sir Jecht.

Golbez-  
Sir Jecht?  
Oh! You mean that tan muscle guy always hanging around with the red guy?  
That definitly sounds like trouble you're in.  
Unfortunatly, I'm off. I just gotta give this thing one final test.  
*He presses a button, and the ship begins to glow and whir, and starts to lift, prepared for take off*

Yuna-  
Golbez, you did it! You did it!

Golbez-  
I did?  
I did!  
*While cheering, he doesn't realize the ship begins to take off. The ship rockets from the open roof and into the far distance*  
Wait, what!?  
Get back here!  
Yuna, I'm going after my ship, watch the home while I'm gone!  
*He jumps on the back of Boco, his chocobo, and speeds off after his rocket*

Yuna-  
Yes Golbez! Good luck!  
Get back soon!  
*Yuna waves him off*

*It's much later, and Golbez seems to be lost somewhere in the Thunder Plains. He has a world map, but he's having trouble reading it.*  
*He comes to a crossroads. Boco tries to nudge him in one direction, but Golbez pulls on the reigns the other way*

Golbez-  
It's this way boy.  
Don't make me take out my lazer!  
*Golbez takes out his pointer again and aims it at Boco. Boco rolls his eyes and goes the way Golbez wanted.*

*Day turns to night, and Boco looks scared. Suddenly, the two hear a pack of Dingos howling in the distance.*  
*It scares Boco and he begins to run around frantically. Golbez tries to regain control, but to no avail.*  
*They knock into a tree in the panic and a swarm of Condors flock from it and knock Golbez off Boco*  
*Scared, Boco runs off, leaving Golbez alone. Still hearing the Dingos, he runs off, hoping to find shelter.*  
*The Dingos trap Golbez as he finally reaches a large gate, protecting some sort of ruins*

Golbez-  
Let me in! I need assistance!  
*He tries prying the gate open, also attempting to aim the lazer in the dingo's eyes.*  
*He is successful in opening the gate, getting inside, and shutting it, safe.*

*Needing to warm up, he runs into the nearest building and slams the doors behind him*

Golbez-  
Uhm, hello?  
Is there anyone here?  
I apologize for intruding, but some dingos were after me, and I needed help.

?-  
Look at him, he's helpless.

?-  
I order you to not say anything!

*Golbez walks past a table, atop it are two small forms. They look like figures of people, but made out of crystal. They look like mannikins*

?-  
But he could use some help!

Golbez-  
Who's there!? Who's talking!?

*The two figures appear to be talking. While Golbez searches for the source of the voice*

Gabranth-  
I order you to stay still, and this man will surely leave!

Golbez-  
Please, I was looking for my rocket on my chocobo, and he ran off!  
I just need somewhere to spend the night!

Laguna-  
Aww, look at the poor guy. He's so sad.  
How can you say no to that face?  
Have a heart!  
*Gabranth whacks Laguna with the blunt head of his sword.*  
*Laguna plants a small bomb on the end of his sword to get him to move away*  
*It explodes and Gabranth tries shaking the new fire off his sword in a panic.*  
Sir, if you need help, you are more than welcome to stay here!

Golbez-  
Who's there!?  
*Golbez picks up Laguna, and aims him in different directions, seemingly trying to ward off monsters*

Laguna-  
Right here, buddy!

Golbez-  
Where!?  
*He spins frantically*

Laguna-  
*He taps the top of Golbez's helmet*  
Hey there buddy!

*Golbez takes one look, throws Laguna, and begins pointing his lazer pointer at him. Realizing no threat, he walks over and takes a look at the small Mannikin*

Golbez-  
I, don't believe it...

Gabranth-  
I tried to warn you Laguna! Chaos will not be pleased about this!  
He will be furious to learn someone has forced his way into Zanarkand!

Golbez-  
A tiny man in armor?  
*He picks up Gabranth and begins to aim the pointer at the different parts of the armor. Pissed, Gabranth stabs his hand with his sword*  
*Laguna is laughing his ass off.*

Laguna-  
Please sir, take a load off in the living room. I'll light a fire and get you warmed up.

Golbez-  
Why, thank you.

Gabranth-  
By my sword, I will not allow such actions to transpire!  
*He sees Laguna lead Golbez into a chair in the center of the room*  
Chaos's chair! You're really trying my patience boy!

*He suddenly gets knocked out of the way by a mannikinized moomba running into the room and sitting beside Golbez*

Golbez-  
Oh, good kitty!  
*He pets the tiny moomba*

Gabranth-  
No no no! As Judgemaster of this city I will not allow any of this!

*Suddenly, a T-board soars into the room and stops beside Golbez. A small mannikin Shantotto and Onion Knight are standing atop it with a set of potions*

Shantotto-  
You could use a little pick me up,  
I'll have my small friend here prepare you a cup.  
... Luneth!

Luneth-  
Yes Master Shantotto!

Gabranth-  
Stop this at once you insolent mage.  
Serve this man nothing!

*As Luneth serves Golbez, the doors to the room swing open and wind blows in at massive speeds*  
*Gabranth and Laguna begin to panic, and Luneth hides behind the apparantly unphased Shantotto*  
*As a dark shadow looms over him, Golbez begins to shiver, clutching his lazer pointer tightly*  
*The figure of evil, Chaos, storms in and looms above Golbez*

Chaos-  
An intruder has entered my ruins!

Laguna-  
Chaos, bud, ya see, this man, you see this one here, he came in, and needed help so we figured-  
*He is interupted by Chaos letting out a loud roar*

Gabranth-  
For the record, I was against this all from the start!  
As Judgemaster, I was trying to keep this situation undercontrol!  
It is all that Laguna's fault, he-  
*Another roar*

Chaos-  
What are you doing in this place?

Golbez-  
I just needed shelter!

Chaos-  
You should have never come here!

Golbez-  
I apologize I just-

Chaos-  
You came to see the monster!?

Golbez-  
I don't-

Chaos-  
THAT'S IT!  
YOU CAME TO SEE THE EMBODYMENT OF PURE EVIL!  
*His form is engulfed in flames as Golbez tries to flee, but to no avail*

Golbez-  
Please this is all a huge mistake!

Chaos-  
If you want to stay so bad, then stay you shall!

*Chaos lifts Golbez and carries the man off into the darkness, while the mannikins continue to cower*


	4. Trapped Forever

*Yuna is watering some flowers outside her home, not realizing that Jecht and Gilgamesh are watching from the bushes. Jecht is wearing a bow tie*

Gilgamesh-  
This is the moment you're gonna do it, ain't ya Jecht!

Jecht-  
Damn straight!  
This plan is fool proof, Yuna doesn't stand a chance.

Gilgamesh-  
Yeah, unless, ya know, she turns you down.  
*Stabbed by Jecht's sword*

*Jecht and Gilgamesh walk back, where Jecht has prepared an entire wedding ceremony*

Jecht-  
Everyone, the bride will be out soon, so get your asses ready!  
I just gotta go... propose.

Tifa, Terra, Penelo-  
BAAAAWWW! WHY LORD JECHT, WHY!?

Jecht-  
Gilgamesh, I'm getting Yuna, be ready with the music.

Gilgamesh-  
You got it Jecht!  
*Gilgamesh whips out all eight arms, each with a different instrument in it*

*Jecht walks up to Yuna, who has finished watering the flowers*  
*She sees him and rolls her eyes*

Yuna-  
Why Sir Jecht, what a... pleasent, surprise.

Jecht-  
Ain't it though.  
One minute you're just hanging around and then a big load of manly lands right on your doorstep.

Yuna-  
If you say so.  
Did you need something?

Jecht-  
Well, now that you ask, I have a proposition for ya.  
*He walks in, sits down, and puts his mud riddled bare feet up on a table*  
What do ya say about you and me gettin' hitched?

Yuna-  
Excuse me!?

Jecht-  
Ya know, just you and me, in a shack by the sea, maybe a bunch of little orphan kids runnin' around.  
All boys, named Jecht Jr.

Yuna-  
Girls?

Jecht-  
We'll dress those ladies like men.  
What do ya say?  
Sounds promising huh?  
Yuna-  
As... wonderful as it sounds, I'm going to have to decline.  
Now, I'm very busy, if you would please go.

Jecht-  
*He walks up to her*  
Come on Yunie, you know you want some of this! *flexes*

Yuna-  
Sir Jecht, please leave.  
*She tries to push him and walk away*

Jecht-  
Now is that any way to treat your future HUSBAND!?  
*He jumps at her but she dodges and opens the door.  
*He goes flying in a pile of chocobo... waste, and Gilgamesh stupidly starts playing the wedding March*

Gilgamesh-  
So... how'd it goooooo?

Jecht-  
... HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT!?

*He storms off, with the wedding crew in tow. Yuna checks to see if he left*

Yuna-  
Did he leave?  
Agh, can you believe it, that arrogant jerk.  
*She takes a bucket to the other side of the house to feed the Aeons*  
They expect me to marry that loud, obnoxious freak?

The wife, of Jecht, that's what they'll call me.  
The wife, of Jecht, his little frou.  
No way, not me, I guarantee it,  
I want much more than this prevential life!

I want to quest out in this world of Spira!  
I want it more than any spell!  
And for once it might be grand,  
To have someone, understand,  
I'll level up more than they've got planned.

*Suddenly, Boko runs in from the outskirts of the forest, and up to Yuna*

Yuna-  
Boko, what's wrong!?  
Wheres Golbez?  
Is he in danger, what happened!?  
Come on, let's go find him!

*Yuna mounts the Boko, and rides off into the forest. They reach the gates of Zanarkand ruins. She opens the gate*

Yuna-  
Such a strange place.  
I'm getting such an odd feeling from being here.

*She tries to lead Boko in, but he begins to panic and refuses to enter. She allows him to stay behind*  
*She sees Golbez's helmet on the ground just outside the entrance, and she picks it up and runs inside*

*Laguna and Gabranth are inside, talking*

Gabranth-  
We wouldn't be in this mess if you had just refused that man hospitallity!  
Let him in!  
Sit on Chaos' throne!  
Pet the moomba!

Laguna-  
I was just showing the man some kindness.  
Ya don't gotta rip my head off.

*The front doors open, and Yuna enters the ruins, looking around for Golbez*

Yuna-  
Hello?  
I'm sorry for intruding, but is anyone here?  
I'm looking for a friend.

Hello? Golbez?  
*She begins to wander, shouting Golbez's name*

*Shantotto is practicing sorcery in another room, when Luneth runs in*

Luneth-  
Master Shantotto! Master Shantotto!  
There's a girl in the ruins!

Shantotto-  
Interupting my training isn't very wise,  
Especially running in, spouting Ondore's lies!

Luneth-  
But it's true, she's running around, shouting someone's name!

Shantotto-  
I've had just about enough of you!  
Perhaps I should burn you, and serve you in Chaos's stew!

Luneth-  
Please no! I'm telling the truth!

*Shantotto begins to drag Luneth towards a fire*  
*Ultimecia runs in, wings fluttering and leaving a trail of feathers behind you*

Ultimecia-  
Have you kursed ones heard?  
A woman has trespassed in the ruins!

Luneth-  
See, I told you!  
Let me outta here!

*Back in another room, Laguna and Gabranth are still argueing*

Gabranth-  
If you keep bothering our lord like this, I shall Judge you so hard-

Yuna-  
Golbez?  
Golbez, are you here?  
*Yuna walks past the doorway of the room the two are in*

Laguna-  
a... girl?  
GAH! *LEG CRAMP!*

Gabranth-  
It appears a girl has wandered into the ruins!

Laguna-  
Leg leg leg leg... getting better... getting better...  
*He tries to limp towards the wandering Yuna*

Gabranth-  
Don't even think about it!  
We must judge this situation very carefully!  
We must handle this with the utmost precision and- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!

*Gabranth didn't notice that Laguna's limping was actually getting him far, so he chased after Yuna too*  
*Yuna's wanderings led her to Zanarkand's old prison, where Golbez is being held*

Golbez-  
Yuna?  
Yuna!? Is that you!?

Yuna-  
Golbez!  
Are you okay!

Golbez-  
How did you find me?

Yuna-  
That doesn't matter, we have to get you out of here!

Golbez-  
No, you must leave at once!

Yuna-  
What, why would I leave you?

Golbez-  
Please, before he finds you!  
*He starts pointing his lazer pointer around, seeing if Chaos is hiding in the darkness*

Chaos-  
ANOTHER INTRUDER!  
*He grabs Yuna by the shoulder and throws her to the side*

Yuna-  
What? Who's there!?

Chaos-  
How dare another enter my ruins!

Yuna-  
Please, I just came here to find my friend, I don't want any trouble!  
Please forgive us!

Chaos-  
This man has intruded on my domain, so he shall remain here forever!

Yuna-  
No please, isn't there anything you can do?

Chaos-  
There is nothing!

Yuna-  
Then... take me instead.

Chaos-  
You would sacrifice yourself... for your friend?

Golbez-  
Yuna, you can't!  
I won't let yo do that!

Yuna-  
I won't attempt to escape, as long as you set him free.

Chaos-  
You understand, you will never be able to leave.

Yuna-

Let me see your face.

*Chaos steps into the light, and his horns seems to light fire, as his face is illuminated*

*GASP!*

Golbez-  
Please don't do this Yuna!

Yuna-  
... It's a promise.

Chaos-  
Alright then.

*Chaos opens the door to Golbez's cell, and begins to drag him from the ruins, why Golbez shouts for mercy on Yuna*  
*Yuna watches from a window as Golbez is strapped to the back of an adamantine, and sent off into the forest.*  
*Yuna begins to sob, while Chaos returns inside*

Laguna-  
Hey, lord Chaos!

Chaos-  
WHAT?

Laguna-  
Uhm, perhaps you could show this fine lady to a room.  
It would be an injustine to keep someone so pretty locked in a cell.  
Why not show her somewhere nice?  
*Chaos blasts fire at the small mannikin*  
Or don't, whatever is fine with me!

Yuna-  
You wouldn't even let me say goodbye.  
I'll never see him again, and I couldn't even say good bye.

Chaos-  
... Let me show you to your room.

Yuna-  
My room, but, I though-

Chaos-  
WOULD YOU RATHER STAY HERE!?-

Yuna-  
No!

Chaos-  
Then come.

*Chaos leads Yuna throught the ruins. She marvels at the scenery. Decrepid statues of dragons and men in armor graced the walls of the ruins.*  
*Laguna was clinging to one of Chaos' horns while he led Yuna to her room*

Launa-  
Try an' say somethin'!

Chaos-  
Uhm... these ruins... are they... interesting?  
Do you wonder at the type of world this was?

Yuna-  
Do I have to answer?

Chaos-  
If you don't want to then don't!  
We're almost to your room.

*Chaos opens the doors to a dark room, the room where Yuna will be staying and sends her in*

Chaos-  
Do not leave this room alone!  
You must stay here forever!

*He slams the door behind her, frightening her*  
*Yuna runs to the bed and slumps on it, heavilly sobbing at the loss of her freedom*


	5. Sir Jecht

*Snow has befallen the town of Besaid. Most of the town is in the pub, hanging and joking around with Sir Jecht*

Jecht-  
How dare that girl treat me this way!  
Me, the great manly Jecht!

Gilgamesh-  
Ya got that right Jecht!  
*Gilgamesh has a mug of beer in each hand, all eight of them!*

Jecht-  
This is an outrage, I will not let this one slide!  
*Sigh* Maybe I'm just not as great as everyone says.

Gilgamesh-  
Are you nuts!?  
You just gotta get out there and show everyone what a true man Sir Jecht can be!

Ya gotta stop worryin' bout her Sir Jecht,  
You're gettin all down in the rift.  
Everyone thinks you're the bestest Sir Jecht,  
Whos manliness shows no compare!

No one would ever dare come across you with yur sword,  
To take a look at that manly face!  
There's no one in Spira as tough as Sir Jecht,  
And it ain't very hard to see why!

*Tifa, Terra, and Penelo take a sit beside Jecht ans swoon*

Nooooo, onesssss, tough as Sir Jecht,  
No one's buff as Sir Jecht,  
Everyone is just small stuff compared to Sir Jecht.

A cactuar would cry to his poor mommy,  
If he ever dared cross your path!  
A malboro would gasp for a-air,  
If he ever took a wiff of your manly musk!

Noooo, onesssss, cool as Sir Jecht,  
No one rules like Sir Jecht,  
No one glistens like a shimmering jewel like Sir Jecht!

Jecht-  
I am quite perfect, no room for debating!

Everyone-  
Nobody quite fights like Sir Jecht!

Give 5 HURHURS!

Give 10 OHOHOS!

Gilgamesh-  
Sir Jecht is the best and the rest are all pests!

Everyone-  
Noooo, oneeeeeeee, sword fight's like Jecht,  
A knight like Sir Jecht,  
No one gives quite a bite like the jaw of Sir Jecht!

Tifa, Terra, Penelo-  
No one's got a face quite as pretty!

Jecht-  
I've got muscles and abs to spare!

Gilgamesh-  
A golden bronze sun tanned body.

Jecht-  
My manly chest is grazed by wonderful tats(tattoos)!

Everyone-  
NO ones smart as Sir Jecht!  
A heart as big as Sir Jecht's,

Gilgamesh-  
No one's quite the wonderful art that is Sir Jecht!

Jecht-  
No one throws they're sword as perfect as my pure aiming!  
*Throws*

Everyone-  
Ten points for Sir Jecht!

Jecht-  
When I was a kid I could juggle shoopufs,  
and did so until i was large.  
But now I'm a man who can juggle Sin,  
And I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Everyone-  
Noooooo ooooone shoots like Sir Jecht,  
Fit the boots of Sir Jecht (even though he ain't got none)  
A power as absolute as Sir Jecht!

Jecht-  
I use broadswords in all of my decorating!

Everyone-  
EVERYONE LOVES SIR JECHT!

*The bar is cheering and laughing as Golbez bursts in*

Golbez-  
Quick! Quick!  
Somebody help me!

Bartender-  
Golbez?

Golbez-  
Please, ya gotta help me!  
He got her!  
He got her!

Drunk 1-  
Who!?

Golbez-  
Yuna!  
He took her!  
He took her!

Jecht-  
Yo, old man, get it together.  
Don't cry now!  
Who took Yuna?

Golbez-  
Chaos!  
The monster that lives in the Zanarkand ruins!

*The bar breaks out in laughter at Golbez*

Drunk 1-  
Did he have huge horns?

Golbez-  
Yes!

Drunk 2-  
Did he have demon red skin?

Golbez-  
YES!

Drunk 3-  
Did he have Dis Pear!

Golbez-  
YE- wait what!?  
We don't have time for this nonsense, we gotta save her!

Jecht-  
Don't worry Golbez, we'll take good care of ya.

Golbez-  
You will? Oh thank goodness!  
I'm so grateful, thanks for all the-

*Two drunks grab Golbez by the arms and wall rush him through the pub doors*

Drunk 1-  
That crazy old man, talking about some monster!

Jecht-  
Crazy old man, huh...  
Crazy old man...

I've got a great plan to deal with this.

Gilgamesh-  
You've been using yur brain!?

Jecht-  
Yeah, I know.  
That guy is in Yuna's party,  
Though his mind appears to have gone.

If I want Yuna to be my little flower,  
Then Golbez is truly the key.  
Then no one can stand in the way of her heart,  
And at last that young girl will be mine!

*He whispers his evil plan to Gilgamesh-

Jecht and Gilgamesh-  
Nooooooo onnnnnne's quick like Sir Jecht,  
A quick whit like Sir Jecht,  
No one is as tough as grit like Sir Jecht!

Everyone-  
A warrior of truth, he is our great hero,  
Everyone loooooooooves,  
SIIIIIR JECHT!

Golbez-  
Isn't anyone going to help me...

*Golbez, dejected, returns to his home through the snow, to think of a plan...*


	6. Alone in the Ruins

*Yuna is slumped in her dark room over the bed, sobbing loudly in her arms, when suddenly, there comes a knock at the door.*

Yuna-  
Who's there?

Shantotto-  
It's me young miss,  
Let me in, it sounds like somethings amiss.

*Yuna opens the door, letting in Shantotto, Onion Knight*

Shantotto-  
Why thank you deary,  
I get so cramped in a hallway so dreary.

*Yuna is surprised at the small talking crystal Shantotto, and stumbles back, knocking into a large crystiline Kuja*

Yuna-  
You... you're...

Kuja-  
Be careful, lout!  
You almost scuffed my boots!

Yuna-  
What the, what are you beings?

Kuja-  
Oh, me?  
Well, not like it's your business, but I was this city's greatest playwright  
But now I've been redused to this horrific life of misfortune.

OK-  
She doesn't seem to understand, does she Master Shantotto?

Shantotto-  
It would appear not,  
Perhaps we should explain, I'll give it a shot.

Kuja-  
Everyone in these decrepid ruins are cursed and depressed.  
You appear to be no different.

Yuna-  
I'm sorry, I just wasn't able to say goodbye to my party member, before I was locked here.  
I'm just a little sad right now.

Shantotto-  
All is not lost, you should keep a stiff upper lip,  
Just like me, Kuja, and my young friend Luneth.  
Which reminds me, Chaos has requested you join him for a show,  
All this just seems like a waste of time though.  
He doesn't seem to be trying very hard to break this curse,  
But he'd better act soon, or our situation will be much worse.  
Luneth!

OK-  
Yes, Master Shantotto!  
Goodbye Yuna!

*Shantotto and Luneth leave the room.*

Kuja-  
Well then, if you're going to a show, it would appear my duty to prepare some proper attire.  
That blue yukata simply cannot do, I won't allow it.  
*Kuja turns around, opens... something, and searches through appearal*  
Ah, this should do quite nicely.  
I do believe this was the same dress worn by Princess Cornelia in the production of "I Want to Be Your Canary".

Yuna-  
I'm very grateful for your help, but I'm afraid I won't be going to this show.

Kuja-  
Gasp, you dare to disobey Chaos' orders?

*Just then, Gabranth steps into the room*

Gabranth-  
By the order of Lord Chaos, he now requests your presence at the show.

*Cut to the dining room. Chaos is pacing angerly, while Laguna and Shantotto watch on from the mantle.*

Chaos-  
Why isn't she here?  
She should have been here by now!  
WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!?

Shantotto-  
Cool that hatred for a moment,  
She's only a tad late, no use getting so bent.

Laguna-  
Yo Chaos, ya gotta realize what's goin on here.  
This babe might be the one destined to break our curse.

Chaos-  
You don't think I know that!?  
I know that much.

Laguna-  
Well, ain't that great!  
So, we just gotta her and you together and BOOM, let the magic begin!  
And we'll turn back to humans!... and Tarutarus.

Shantotto-  
We must learn to be patient though for these things take time,  
We must think carefully or our efforts aren't worth a dime.

Laguna-  
But not when there's passion in the air!

Chaos-  
But who could love me.  
A face so hideous.  
Look at me!

Shantotto-  
But I've gone to see this young lady,  
She can see true light through dark mist, no matter how shady.

Chaos-  
But what am I supposed to do?

Shantotto-  
You must learn to act kind,  
Get in the right mind.  
Learn manners, sit up straight,  
Or we'll all be too late.

Laguna-  
Damn right, chicks love a little romance.  
Just act like a gentleman!  
And smile!  
C'mon, let's see!

*Chaos's smile proves there is no God*

Shantotto-  
Oh, that'll never do!  
With a face like that, she'll spit up her stew!

Laguna-  
Stop actin' so cold!

Shantotto-  
We're getting too old!

Laguna-  
Learn to be nice!

Shantotto-  
Or I'll freeze you in ice!

Laguna-  
And perhaps most important...

Shantotto-  
Although I'm fairly certain you can't...

Laguna and Shantotto-  
YOU'VE GOT TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!

*Suddenly, the door handle jiggles*

Laguna-  
There she is!

Gabranth-  
It's me my lord.

Chaos-  
Well, where she!?

Gabranth-  
I rely a response from Lady Yuna.  
... She isn't coming.

*As soon as he heard that, Chaos let out a loud roar, and rushed from the room and towards Yuna's room, with Laguna, Gabranth, and Shantotto following*  
*Chaos reaches the room and slams on her door*

Chaos-  
WHY AREN'T YOU COMING TO THE SHOW!?

Yuna-  
I'm not interested.

Chaos-  
IF YOU WON'T OPEN I'LL SMASH THIS DOOR IN!

Laguna-  
Uhh, Chaos, dude, perhaps it'd be better to use a bit more... finesse?  
I mean, this might be our final chance and all.  
Remember, your temper.

Gabranth-  
I'm not one to question my master, but in this instance it may be for the best.

Chaos-  
BUT SHE IS BEING UNREASONABLE!

Shantotto-  
Temper, temper.

Chaos-  
... Please come see the show.

Yuna-  
No.

Gabranth-  
Kindness, Lord, Kindness.

Chaos-  
It would... be my... distinct pleasure... if you came to the show with me...

Yuna-  
Sorry, still no.

Chaos-  
THEN STAY IN THERE FOREVER!  
IF YOU WON'T JOIN ME AROUND THE RUINS, THEN YOU CAN STAY IN THAT ROOM FOR GOOD!

*Chaos storms off into the darkness*

Gabranth-  
I'll go check on our Lord.  
Laguna, do not leave this girl's door until further noticed.  
That's an order, understood?

Laguna-  
You got it Judge!  
*He takes out a rife, and stands like a British soldier*

*Shantotto and Gabranth then wander off*

*Chaos breaks into the Zanarkand Dome, throwing the doors from their hinges. He walks to the center, where a partially destroyed crystal floats, and a sphere rests*

Chaos-  
I tried being nice!  
I controlled my temper!  
And this is what I get!?  
*He grabs the sphere and stares into it*  
Show me the girl!

*A vision begins to appear in the sphere, showing Yuna's room*

Kuja-  
Ya know, the poor guy really seems to be trying.  
Such a tragedy that his attempts at kindness toward you fail.

Yuna-  
I simply can't believe him though!  
He has done such horrible things!

*Chaos lowers the sphere*

Chaos-  
It's impossible in this form.  
Through her eyes, I'm a monster.  
*As he worries, another shard falls from the crystal and shatters to dust*

It's hopeless...

*Yuna hears nothing from the hallway, and takes this chance to wander about. Laguna, who was meant to stand guard, is trying to fool around with Ultimecia*

Ultimecia-  
Sigh, will you stop it already?

Laguna-  
No no no, wait, I can do this.  
*He is attempting to get over a terrible leg cramp*

Ultimecia-  
Why did I pick a fool to entertain me.  
This lokust deserves to be destroyed.

Laguna-  
Wait, stop, no no no, I'll behave!  
Oh look, there's Yuna!  
*He uses this shot to escpe Ulti's attacks*  
*He takes off after her, leaving Ulti confused*

*Yuna continues to wander, seeminly in the direction of some sort of stadium, where Shantotto and others are preparing for sleep.*

Shantotto-  
No Luneth, how do you suppose to be good at magic without proper rest?  
You either go to bed now or I cast a spell on you. I believe you know which option is best?

OK-  
Yes, Master Shantotto!

Exdeath-  
HURHURHUR, How am I expected to prepare entertainment for Chaos on a daily basis?  
He has had such high standards lately, what am I supposed to do!?

Shantotto-  
Well, you can shut your trap for one,  
or I shall blast you until there is none.  
For two you should prepare a good fight,  
Make our stars shine bright.

Gabranth-  
I must agree with Exdeath, our Lord does seem to have things backwords lately.  
He must try harder with that Yuna girl.  
How am I expected to reign my power over Zanarkand if I am of such stature.

Shantotto-  
It takes a while to prepare one's heart,  
One isn't always ready for love right from the start.

*Yuna enters the stadium*

Gabranth-  
There's the girl now.  
She has become a serious hinderence as of late.  
Ma'am, I must introduce myself.  
I am Judge Gabranth, holder of law in this city.

*Laguna rushes in after her, and jumps between the two.

And this is Laguna, our weapon's expert.

Laguna-  
A pleasure to finally meet you.  
Such a fine... young... lady...  
*LEG CRAMP!*

Gabranth-  
If you don't mind my asking miss, why have you come here?  
You so savagly denied our Lord's request for you to come see the show earlier.

Yuna-  
To be honest, I've grown a tad bored.

Shantotto-  
So, you've got a case of the blues,  
Now that is good news.  
We may have a show after all,  
It's time for use to have a ball.  
Prepare some swords, ready your staff  
We shall have a show on Yuna's behalf!

Laguna-  
Grr... Ya see Lady Yuna, our master loves watching fights.  
His favorite thing to do is sit in his throne and watch battle after battle after battle.  
We're gonna give you a taste of what one of his tournaments is like.

Gabranth-  
Lord Chaos is not going to be pleased!

Shantotto-  
Don't be such a stick in the mud.  
Or would you a rather a taste of my powerful spell, Flood?

Laguna-  
Relax Gabby, she just wants some entertainment.  
If you would please follow me to the center of the stadium, Lady Yuna.

Gabranth-  
I shall allow you a one time pass for this Laguna!  
Barring you keep our Lord uninformed of these transpirings.

Laguna-  
Yeah, yeah, I got it.  
We just need to get these things rollin'...


	7. Fight the Best

*The lights in the stadium went dark as Laguna grabbed his machine gun and entered center stage. Yuna takes a seat in the stands just as the lights in the center begin to brighten.*

Laguna-  
Welcome young Lady!  
Its with all the love in our hearts that we bring to you today, a most wonderful of tournaments.  
Our Battles.

Fight... the... Best.  
Fight the best.  
Put your magicks to the test.  
Wrap a gauntlet to your wrist my dear,  
And a platelet to your chest.

Firaga, and Bio  
Have some knives that you can throw,  
Try this sword, it's just right.  
Don't believe me? Ask a Knight!

They can stab, take their stand,  
After all, it's Zanarkand!  
And our warriors are never second best!  
Go on and grab your sword,  
I'm sure you won't be bored,  
Fight the best, not the worst, fight our best!

Everyone-  
Ninjas and Knights,  
Rangers in tights,  
Paladains in Armor of White.

Laguna-  
We'll arm up and march to war, we'll fight on into the night!  
You're unarmed, and you're scared,  
But our fighters came prepared.  
No one take damage, uses potions  
Our White Mages have devotions!

They cast Holy,  
I fire shots,  
With my good friends Biggs and Watts,

Everyone-  
We came marching, swords raised high, in armor dressed.

Laguna-  
Go on and hold your staff,  
Aeons fight on your behalf,  
When you fight the best.  
If you're stressed, stabbing a goblin I suggest.  
Fight our best.  
Yes our best, Fight the best!

Life in undeserving,  
for Knight who is not serving.  
He is stressed without a princess to protect.  
Ah, those good old days, when he was powerful!  
Now, those good old days, are cast to the void.

Ten years, our armor rusting.  
When once we were so trusting.  
Needing battles, and a chance to raise XP.  
Most days, we just waltz around the ruins.  
Fighting random badies, you came in when life was easy!

Shantotto-  
Fight the best?  
I've fought the best!  
You bet your moogles I've fought the best!  
Scrolls been read, my enemies dead! Shall I put YOU to the test?  
Near the end, you'll fight me!  
But will you survive, I cannot guarantee!  
In wage of war my heart starts pumping,  
I'll have all foes before me jumping!  
My Firagas burning hot,  
Thundaga? Ten million watts!  
At my power I know that you're quite impressed!  
Just watch out below,  
I've cast a big Aero,  
To fight the best!  
Kill the best!

Everyone-  
Fight the best!  
Fight the best!  
Wrap some leather around your chest,  
It's been 5 years since we've killed anybody here, and we're obsessed!  
Summons up, flags raised high, our warriors are ready on standby!  
While the torch fire is burning, the tides of war will be turning.

Waaaaaaar, byyyyyy, war!  
Defenders,  
We shall never SURRENDER!

We'll never falter until our villages our blessed!  
But for now look high, the bright red burning sky, while we fight the best!  
Fight the best!  
Raise your weapons, we fight the beeeeeeeeeeest!

*As the song ends, the entire crowd jumps together in blaze of battle, while Yuna sits on the sidelines and claps.*

Yuna-  
Wonderful! Wonderful!  
That was simply amazing!  
I could never imagine a fight so spectacular!

Laguna-  
*He walks up to Yuna, while covered in his own blood*  
Hehe, glad ya liked it.  
We beat eachother to a pulp every night for Chaos's amusement.

Yuna-  
Oh, that sounds hard.

Gabranth-  
Not at all young miss.  
As manikins, our bodies heal much faster than that of a normal living beings.

Yuna-  
Wow, all this is so amazing.  
All of you, these ruins, it's wonderful.

Laguna-  
Wouldja like a tour?

Yuna-  
Really? Would you?

Gabranth-  
No we won't! Absolutely not!

Laguna-  
It would be our pleasure!

*Yuna and Laguna walk off, leaving Gabranth alone and mad*  
*They show here the whole ruins, and end up at a large building*

Yuna-  
What's in there?

*Laguna and Gabranth rush to block Yuna's entrence"

Laguna-  
What bulding!?  
I don't see a building!?  
Do you see a building Gabranth!?

Gabranth-  
A building?  
Of course not!

Yuna-  
Uhm, boys, it's right there.

Laguna-  
Listen girl, we'll level with you.  
This is the Zanarkand dome, no one is allowed in.

Yuna-  
Are you sure? The building is quite beautiful, I'd love to see inside.

Gabranth-  
By the grand law of Chaos, you cannot enter!

Yuna-  
Fine, fine. Hey, do you have a Blitzball stadium?

Laguna-  
Do we have a Blitzball stadium? of course! Follow us!  
You're going to love this, it's huge. Just like the battle stadium, just more watery.

*Laguna and Gabranth begin to "lead" Yuna away, but she takes their distraction and runs into the Zanarkand dome*  
*She wanders to the ver center. It almost looked like a blitball stadium*  
*She then saw it. A brightly glowing crystal, floating in the center of the building*  
*She walked over and examined it very carefully, taking in it's beauty. but, it looks all broken at the same time. Like chips were broken off*  
*She is about to touch it, when a roar echoes through the building. She turns, frightened, to face Chaos*

Chaos-  
You were told not to come here.

Yuna-  
I'm sorry, I was just curious!

Chaos-  
You never should have come here!  
*he begins a rampage of destruction, breaking things in the dome to pieces*

Yuna-  
*Now backing away in fear*  
Please, no! I just wanted to see!

Chaos-  
This place must never be entered!  
Leave here! At once!

*Yuna, in a panic, runs to her room, grabs a cloak, and runs to the door*  
*Laguna and Gabranth try to stop her on her way out the door, but it was too late*  
*She jumped on Boko, untied him from the gate, and escaped. Leaving Chaos in the dome, with a guilty face*

*Boko runs and runs, by Yuna's lead, trying to get as far away as possible. But Boko begins to stop and panic*  
*Out of the shadows, tonberries begin to step closer. She tries to run but is surrounded*  
*Boko turns and tries to run again, but even more tonberries step out.*  
*One of them takes a swipe at Boko, frightening him, knocking Yuna off*  
*He is then surrounded, while Yuna continues to try running, but her cloak is caught on one of their knives*  
*right as one of them tries to take a stab at her, Chaos rushes in and begins to slash at the tonberries*  
*Many are killed, and vanish in a cloud of smoke, others run away.*  
*After they are all gone, Yuna attempts to climb back on Boko, before realizing, Chaos has taken a blow on his arm.*  
*The two return to the ruins*


	8. Something There

*Chaos is sitting on his throne, while Yuna pours some potion out onto a clothe*

Yuna-  
Now, this may burn a bit.

Chaos-  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
THAT HURTS!

Yuna-  
I tried to warn you!

Chaos-  
If you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened!

Yuna-  
I wouldn't have fled if you hadn't have frightened me!  
You must learn to control your hatred!

*Chaos opens his jaw to speak, but stops himself, realizing she is right.*

Chaos-  
Well... you... shouldn't have left your room!

Yuna-  
I just wanted a little entertainment.  
*Both stop argueing, looking dejected*  
Now, don't move. This time, try to handle yourself.  
*She dabs his wound with more potions*  
Anyways... thank you... for saving me...

*Laguna, Gabranth, Shantotto, Luneth, Ultimecia, and the moomba begin to watch on, seeing a tiny spark*

Chaos-  
it's... nothing.

*Back in Besaid, Jecht and Gilgamesh have met up with Exdeath, the keeper of the void.*

Jecht-  
That crazy old Golbez, we must get him outta here.

Gilgamesh-  
Yeah, that crazy moon freak has gotta go!

Exdeath-  
And you come to me because?

Jecht-  
We wish him sent to the void.

Exdeath-  
You wish him sent to MY void?  
As you should know, my services aren't free.

Jecht-  
Of course my man!

*Gilgamesh brings forth a small bonsai tree*  
*Exdeath takes a moment to see it, then blushes*

Exdeath-  
Consider him banished.

*Jecht waits for Golbez back at the man's house. But, Golbez doesn't arrive, he informs Gilgamesh to sit and wait.*

*Back in the ruins, Yuna leads Boko around in some of the rubble outside, with Chaos onlooking.*

Laguna-  
ya know guy, you've gotta show that girl a big romantic gesture if you want any chance whatsoever!

Chaos-  
Something... romantic?

Gabranth-  
I've noticed the girl craves entertainment, and it would seem our battles aren't enough.  
Perhaps, she would like some more... variety.

*Chaos thinks, and get's the perfect idea*

*Chaos leads Yuna through the outskirts of the ruins, she is wearing a blindfold*

Yuna-  
Where are we going?

Chaos-  
I keep telling you, it's a surprise.

Yuna-  
But, I can't see where I'm going.

Chaos-  
Just let me lead you.

*He leads her to a rather large building, and then undoes her blindfold. She gasps*

Yuna-  
What... what is this?

Chaos-  
It's the sphere theatre.  
Long ago, this theatre was used to view wonderful shows, of anything you can imagine.

*She lookes at the building, baffled and amazined, and runs inside to see what's on*  
*The next few days pass, with them sitting around, viewing sphere after sphere in the theatre.*  
*One day, she is walking with him outside, handing him kupo nuts, trying to feed the wild moogles that roam the ruins*

Yuna-  
There's something true, and almost right,  
For he was rude and filled with hate, and not quite bright.  
But now he's scared, and so unnerved.  
There must be something there that wasn't there before.

Chaos-  
She looked at me. I glared at her.  
My gleaming eyes and dripping fangs, she should be scared for sure.  
But then she smiled, glanced past my war.  
There must be something there that wasn't there before.

Yuna-  
Newwwwww, and a bit, frightening.  
Who'd have ever thought that I could be,  
falling, for this hideous monster.  
But there's something in him that my eyes just cannot see.

*Her and Chaos begin to throw rocks at eachother, playfully*

Laguna-  
Would ya look at that!

Shantotto-  
Well I'll be damned.

Gabranth-  
Our rules have failed.

Shantotto-  
Well I feel scammed.

Laguna-  
But don't you see her disobeying is our last shot.

Shantotto-  
Well I guess so.

Laguna, Shantotto, Gabranth-  
We'll wait and see, just one day more, before the crystal comes to a shatter on the floor.

*Days past, and the two become even closer. Then one faithful day...*  
*Chaos is rubbing his... scales, which molten lava, giving him a bright shine*  
*Laguna and Gabranth are giving him some sort of pep talk, while he gets ready, and heads to the Zanarkand Dome*


	9. Yuna and the Beast

*He enters, and Yuna is there, in a beautiful golden dress. The two's eyes meet, and the smile.*  
*They take eachother's hand and... claw, and enter to the center of the dome, by the crystal, and begin to dance*

Shantotto-  
Fantasies foretold,  
Chaos's heart was cold.  
Barely a party, then somebody joined, what powers they behold.

Temporary, maybe,  
Or joined permentently?  
Both come unprepared, they should have been quite scared, Yuna and the Beast.

Who'd have ever thought,  
After battles, they have fought,  
The two would become friends, worlds would they transcend, before our story ends.

I must admit it's nice,  
When once, as cold as ice,  
Our Chaos's heart is warmed, everlasting love has formed, our master has transformed.

Now they look quite sweet,  
Fate's foretold they'd meet,  
Destiny now changed, for this monster, quite deranged, Yuna and the Beast.

Our dreams have come true, their love will last through and through, Yuna and the Beast.

*The manikins, after watching the dance, have begun to return to their rooms, while Chaos and Yuna sit on the edge of the dome*


	10. He Needs Me

Chaos-  
Yuna, are you... happy here?

Yuna-  
Here?

Chaos-  
You know, in my world of Discord?

Yuna-  
Actually, yes.  
I mean, at first it was hell, but now, I'm happy.

Chaos-  
Then, I have one more gift for you.

*He takes out the magic sphere grid, that shows visions of the world*

Chaos-  
Just tell it to show you something, and it will show you.

Yuna-  
Really?  
Well then, show me my friend, Golbez!

*The sphere grid glows and flashes, and before them appears an image*  
*Golbez, trapped in Thunder Plains, trying to dodge lightning, but failing*

Yuna-  
Oh no! He's in danger!  
He needs help! What'll I do!?

*Chaos looks down, and thinks*

Chaos-  
You may go.

Yuna-  
... What?

Chaos-  
You're free to go.  
Go to him, take him home.

Yuna-  
But, what about you?

Chaos-  
Don't worry about me, he needs you.  
But, take this, so if you ever want to see me, see us, then it will show you.  
*He gives her the sphere grid*

*Yuna hesitates, before getting up and running to her room to change out of the dress and out of the ruins, on Boko's back*  
*Chaos sits, and watches her go. If he had tear ducts, a single tear would have dropped.*

*Yuna made it to him in time, and put him on Boko, and made it home*  
*She carried his electrified body inside, and let him rest*

Golbez-  
Yu... Yuna, what are you doing here?

Yuna-  
What do you mean, I came to find you, you were in trouble.

Golbez-  
But, the God of Discord!

Yuna-  
He let me go.

Golbez-  
He did!?

Yuna-  
Yes, he isn't all bad, I promise.

*While they talk, Yuna's cloak begins to shake. A tiny Luneth was hanging off it*

Yuna-  
Luneth! What are you doing here?

Luneth-  
I was worried for you Lady Yuna, you ran away and left us.

Yuna-  
Please, it was hard as it was.

Luneth-  
But Chaos needs you, Yuna.  
We need you!

*As she ponders, a pounding comes at the door. Looking outside, they see the citizens of Besaid with fire spells flaring, led by Jecht*

Jecht-  
YUNA! Bring Golbez out here!

*Luneth hides, while Yuna and Golbez open the door and get outside*  
*As soon as they leave, Exdeath and Gilgamesh grab Golbez and throw him to the floor*

Yuna-  
Wait, what are you doing with him!?

Jecht-  
This guys gone insane!  
Talking of monsters and crystals that can talk.  
We're sending him to the void!

Yuna-  
Wait, you can't do that, he was telling the truth!

Jecht-  
What!? You kiddin'!?  
You sound just as crazy as this guy!

*The citizens laugh at them*

Yuna-  
Fine! I'll prove it!  
*She takes out the sphere grid and holds it up*  
Show me, The God of Discord!

*The sphere grid glows with an image of the depressed Chaos*  
*The citizens gasp and scream in fear*

Gilgamesh-  
Dear sweet god what is that thing!?

Jecht-  
It's a monster!  
As scary as a giant flying whale or something!

Citizen-  
It's hideous!

Citizen-  
It's horrible!

Citizen-  
He'll kill us all!

Jecht-  
Then let's get to it first!

Yuna-  
You can't!  
He may look mean, vicious, and driven by hatred, but inside he's really kind!

Jecht-  
You're delusional girl!  
You're just as crazy as your party member here!  
Throw them somewhere, while we take care of that monster!

*Exdeath and Gilgamesh throw Yuna and Golbez in the basement of Golbez's house, and The Emperor seals it with magic*  
*The citizens begin to prepare more magic, swords, and weaponry, even Jecht takes up his blade. They all march towards the ruins*

*Laguna, Shantotto, and Gabranth look over the edge of the ruins, and see the mob coming for them*

Laguna-  
Chaos, they're comin' right this way!

Gabranth-  
They are breaking about 15 laws!

Chaos-  
... let them come.

*Back at the house, Golbez and Yuna try to escape the basement. Golbez is trying to burn through the door with his lazer pointer... not working*  
*Luneth comes out of hiding and looks around for a way to save them*  
*He sees Golbez's broken rocket, but decides to give it a shot*  
*He aims it at the door, jumps in, and starts.*  
*It inches closely to the door, before exploding.*  
*It broke open the door, and left Luneth slightly injured*

Yuna-  
Luneth! You did it! Let's hurry, we must save Chaos! And we need to get you back to Shantotto.

Luneth-  
... Hooray. *Sarcasm*

*The mob has made it to the ruins and broke in. Silence*  
*The place was empty, no Chaos or manikin in sight*  
*They begin to wander, searching the place, when suddenly...*

Laguna-  
GO GO GO!

*Out of all buildings and corners, manikins flood the mob!*

Gabranth-  
HATRED IS WHAT DRIVES ME!  
*Gabranth begins to slash at people, making not much more than scratches, but enough to hurt slightly*

Shantotto-  
Why, is something burning? *She blast foes with bursts of fire*  
Ashes to ashes! *Lightning strikes down from above*  
How about a swim? *Water floods and washes people right out the gate*  
You'll look better on ice! *The water freezes, leaving citizens shivering*  
I'll shake you to the core! *The ice shatters as the earth below them shakes*

*Gilgamesh has cornered Ultimecia, and is using his eight arms to rip feathers from her wings*  
*She tries firing arrows to fight back, but as they fly out they hit the walls, making it useless in a cramped space*  
*Laguna sees this and prepares his machine gun, and runs towards Gilgamesh*

Laguna-  
THE GREATEST ATTACK EVER!

*He fires his tiny machine gun at Gilgamesh's but, sending him running away squeeling like a little girl*


	11. Who Could Ever Love Chaos

*Jecht has snuck away, and made his way to the dome, where Chaos is still in DIS PEAR*

Jecht-  
I've found you ya monster!

*Chaos says nothing*

Jecht-  
Who do you think you are?  
You think a chick like that could fall for a monster like you?

*Chaos turns, and looks at Jecht with deJECHTed eyes... sorry*

Jecht-  
Oh man, you fell in love with her, didn't you?  
Ha, that's rich. Like she'd ever love a creature as horrible as the God of Discord.

*Chaos begins to grow angry, his eyes glaring red*

Jecht-  
Oh, you startin' to get mad big guy!  
Well then, don't cry now!  
Show me what you got!

*He swings his blade at Chaos, who easilly blocks it.*  
*Chaos grabs the blade and throws it, with Jecht still holding it.*  
*They engage in heavy battle at the top of the Zanarkand Dome*  
*Yuna runs into the ruins, and passes all of the mobs of fighting, seeing Chaos struggling to defeat Jecht*

Yuna-  
NOOOOO!

*Chaos hears her and looks over. Jecht notices him caught off guard and swipes, dealing a heavy blow, knocking Chaos down*  
*Yuna rushes to the top of the dome.*

*Chaos and Jecht are close to the edge. Chaos's fire begins to rage, when Jecht stabs him, right through the chest*  
*In one final chance, Chaos bursts out flames, flaring Jecht. Jecht falls over the edge, and dissappears in the fire*  
*Chaos falls over, magma dripping from the heavy wound. Yuna runs to his side*

Yuna-  
No! No no no!  
You can't die!  
Stay with us!

Chaos-  
Yuna... you returned.

Yuna-  
Of course I did. I can't leave you.

Chaos-  
But, it looks like it's too late.  
*His eyes begin to shut*

Yuna-  
No! You can't die!

*Laguna, Shantotto, and Gabranth look on, sad. Their eyes turn to the crystal, what's left of it at least.*  
*The final piece of the crystal shatters to dust. The glow, completely gone.*

Yuna-  
... I love you.

*A single tear slides down her cheek, and onto Chaos's body*


	12. Tale as Old as Time

*But suddenly, in a burst of flames, Chao's body begins to levitate from the ground.*  
*Yuna backs up from the fire and looks onto him*  
*In the air, his body is engulfed in flames and light as his form begins to change*  
*Claws become hands and feet, tail and horns disappear, and red rock turns to skin*  
*The once furious form of the God of Discord is now gone, leaving the blonde Tidus in his place*  
*He lands back on the ground, on his feet. Looking at himself, then to Yuna*

Tidus-  
Yuna. Yuna! It's me!  
*He runs and grabs her*

*She looks into his eyes deeply*

Yuna-  
It... it is you!

*The two wrap eachother in eachother's arms in a passionate kiss*  
*Light flares in the sky and across the ruins, turning the dark place back into the wonderous city of Zanarkand*

*Laguna, Gabranth, Shantotto, and all the manikins return to full size happily*

*A day later, a party celebrates the return of everything back to normal*

*Yuna and Tidus can now finally dance away in the land of Zanarkand, happily ever after*

Gabranth-  
Would you look at that.  
As usual, my law is absolute, and has brought peace back to the land.

Laguna-  
Pfff, your laws.  
It was my fantastic skills of romance that brought these two lovebirds together!  
*Ultimecia walks by, giving Laguna the ultimate leg cramp*

Gabranth-  
Sure, fantastic skills of romance.  
Let's call it that.

Luneth-  
Master Shantotto, please! I don't want to train today!

Shantotto-  
Of course not, young one, it's a celebration.  
But tomorrow be ready, or I shall cast you into damnation!

Luneth-  
*sobs* Why? *sobs*

*And one final kiss between Yuna and Tidus causes sparks, as the room glows in a flurry of spirits.*  
*The two look into eachother's eyes, knowing that their hardships are over*


End file.
